


with his dying breath

by TigerMoon



Series: family is a four-letter word [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dying alone, M/M, Volume 3 Spoilers, last wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9938687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMoon/pseuds/TigerMoon
Summary: Ozpin's final moments, alone in the ruin of his failures.





	

**Author's Note:**

> RWBY broke my heart when Ozpin died and I'm still not over it.

Ozpin is dying, and dying alone.

 

There is no one else there, in the crumbling remains of the Vault, save for Amber’s body slowly growing cold in her plexiglass coffin. No one there to watch as he pushes himself up on shaking arms, as he coughs and chokes and wheezes and slides back down. No one there to lend a hand as he throws his head back, ribs shifting, the dreadful concavity of his chest heaving for breath he cannot quite draw.

 

Even the voice that has been with him since childhood is gone, now, and it is so very cold and empty in his soul without the commanding presence of the king of Vale in the back of his mind.

 

He’s alone, completely alone, and he is dying ( _oh gods, he is so, so afraid_ ), and there is so much left to do, so many words that will go unsaid. Words of hope to his kingdom, of cheer to his students – it’s selfish, but in the end, as he leans against the wall and drowns on his own blood, he doesn’t give a damn about them. The one he wants to speak to is not here, will not arrive in time, but he will die on his own terms, speaking to the one he has died to save above all others.

 

Ozpin coughs, strangles, till his vision turns to starbursts and blood foams on his lips. There he is, in the corners of his mind, those rusty red eyes are narrowed in a cocky grin, greying hair pushed back in spikes. Rough, calloused hands that, just the night before, had lay upon him with the gentlest of touches. A low, gravely voice that speaks of safety and home. Warmth and kindness and strength and everything that makes his heart soar even as it slowly stutters to a halt in his shattered chest. If he is to die alone, then it will be with this image in his mind’s eye, the sight of the man he loves. If he is to die alone, it will be speaking the words he’s only ever spoken in the shadows, in the hazy tangle of limbs and warmth where it is safe.

 

(If he has one regret it is this – that he cannot whisper these words to his love one last time.)

 

Ozpin takes a final, rattling breath. _I love you, Qrow_ , he breathes soundlessly through lips gone blue.

 

 _I love you_ , and blood pours from his lips, hot and crimson.

 

 

_Qrow..._

 

 

His eyes slowly, slowly slide closed.

 

 

 

 _I love..._.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
